bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomi Kujō/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #4F4F17 |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Nozomi Anime Pics Profile Images Ep320NozomiProfile.png|Nozomi Kujō Ep325NozomiProfile.png|Nozomi. Nozomi Kujo.png|Nozomi close up. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Unknown figure falls from the Senkaimon.png|Nozomi falls from a Senkaimon. Ep317KonTripsOverNozomi.png|Kon trips over Nozomi. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi in his bed. Ep317IchigoLooksAfterNozomi.png|Ichigo recalls that the girl is still asleep. Nozomi prepares to leave the Kurosaki Clinic.png|Nozomi trying to leave the Kurosaki Clinic. Ep318Tenran.png|Nozomi using Tenran on two Reigai. Ep318InabaNozomi.png|Inaba finds Nozomi. E318 Inaba striking Nozomi.png|Inaba attacking Nozomi. Ep320NozomiHitsKon.png|Nozomi smacks Kon with the flowerpot. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320KonFollowsNozomi.png|Kon pleads with Nozomi. Ep320NozomiBites.png|Nozomi bites the Reigai. Ep320KonOffersSkewer.png|Kon offers Nozomi a skewer for the barbecue. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi at the barbeque. Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|A Reigai of Rangiku takes Nozomi. Ep320IchigoProtectsNozomi.png|Ichigo saves Nozomi from Reigai-Rangiku. Kon Tries To Ignore Nozomi.png|Kon Tries To Ignore Nozomi. Beat Up Kon Talks With Nozomi.png|Kon talks with Nozomi. Kon and Nozomi arrive at Senkaimon entrance.png|Kon and Nozomi arrive at Senkaimon entrance. Nozomi Opens The Senkaimon.png|Nozomi opens the Senkaimon. Ep323ReigaiRangikuGrabsNozomi.png|Reigai Rangiku and Nozomi. Ichigo Protects Nozomi.png|Ichigo protects Nozomi from the Reigai. Ep323IchigoDefeatsReigaiRukia.png|Nozomi watches as Ichigo defeats Reigai-Rukia. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|At the Urahara Shop with Ichigo and Tessai. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi heals Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Nozomi with her protectors. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi tells Ichigo to be safe. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Nozomi blames herself for Ichigo's fate. Kon Tries To Cheer Nozomi Up.png|Kon tries to cheer up Nozomi. Kon reassures Nozomi that Ichigo will be alright.png|Kon reassures Nozomi. Ep328WaitingOnNews.png|Waiting on news of Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|listening to Kisuke Urahara explaining about Inaba's interest in the Dangai. Nozomi greets Ichigo upon waking.png|Nozomi greets Ichigo upon his return. Nozomi reveals herself as the first Mod Soul.png|Nozomi reveals herself as the first Modified Soul in existence. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Yuzu offers to help Nozomi. E330 Karin and Nozomi.png|Karin welcomes Nozomi to the household. E330 Kon Nozomi struggle to talk.png|Kon and Nozomi struggle to talk to one another. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Kon pokes fun at Nozomi while eating. E330 Kon and Nozomi.png|Kon finds Nozomi after she is attacked by a Hollow. Ep330NozomiZanpakutoAppears.png|Nozomi's Zanpakutō appears. Ep331NozomiAbsorbsReiatsu.png|Nozomi's Zanpakutō absorbs Sado's Reiatsu. Ep331ApproachedByIkkaku.png|Nozomi is approached by Ikkaku. Ep331NozomiIchigoTrain.png|Ichigo trains with Nozomi. 331Nozomi trains.png|Nozomi trains in the Human World. Ep331NozomiReleases.png|Nozomi releases Arazome Shigure. Ep331NozomiShikai1.png|Nozomi's Shikai, Arazomeshigure. Ep331NozomiShikai2.png|Alternate image for top of Nozomi's Shikai, Arazomeshigure. Ep331NozomiAttacks.png|Nozomi unleashes her special ability. Ep332NozomiDefends.png|Nozomi defends Izuru. Ep332Rikujōkōrō.png|Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki uses Rikujōkōrō on Nozomi Kujō. Ep332UryuSavesNozomi.png|Uryū saves Nozomi. Ep332Explosion.png|Nozomi's explosion. Ichigo catches Nozomi.png Nozomi absorbs Uryus arrows.png Ep332NozomiAbsorptionTraining.png Ep333NozomiAttacks.png|Nozomi attacks the Reigai. Ep333NozomiTricksInaba.png|Nozomi tricks Inaba. Ep334WhySaveMe.png|Nozomi questions why Yamamoto saved her life. Ep334NozomiDespairs.png|Nozomi despairs over the situation and the truth. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo shows up to protect Nozomi again. Ep334NozomiCaptured.png|Inaba finally captures Nozomi Ep338 Kon consider.png|Kon considers as Nozomi looks on. Ep330HollowAppears.png|A Hollow appears near Nozomi. Ep331WantsToFight.png|Nozomi wants to fight. Ep330NozomiBlocksAttack.png|Nozomi transforming into Shinigami form as she defends Kon with her new Zanpakutō Ep330NozomiZanpakutoHandle.png|Nozomi's Zanpakutō handle. Ep330NozomiOverhearsConversation.png|Nozomi overhearing the conversation between Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika Ep330NozomiKonMakeAmends.png|Kon teasing Nozomi for being childish after Nozomi manifested her Zanpakutō. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Reigai-Kenpachi reappears. Ep332RangikuBlocks.png|Rangiku blocks the attack. Ep332IceAttack.png|Izuru saves Nozomi. Ep332NozomiZaraki.png|Reigai-Kenpachi challenges Nozomi. Ep332NozomiAbsorb.png|Nozomi absorbs all the attacks. Ep333Kageoni.png|Reigai-Kyoraku uses Kageoni on Nozomi. Ep333NozomiSlashed.png|Nozomi gets slashed. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Facing off against Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334InabaDefeatsIchigo.png|Inaba cutting down Ichigo. Ep334KonShouts.png |Kon and Nozomi. Ep338 Kon consider.png|Kon considers as Nozomi looks on. Ep340NozomiAsksForDeath.png|Nozomi asks Ichigo to kill her. Ep341FusionUndone.png|Yushima's fusion is undone, Inaba and Nozomi reappear. Ep341NozomiHugsKon.png|Nozomi hugs Kon before fading away. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 81 Cover.png|thumb|Nozomi, Kon, and Urahara on the cover of DVD volume 81. Nozomi Video Clips NozomiBlast.gif|Nozomi absorbs multiple attacks, creating a large explosion. ArazomeshigureBlast.gif|Nozomi first uses her Zanpakutō. ArazomeshigureBlast2.gif|Nozomi attack Hitsugaya. Category:Images